


The Lost City

by JackalopeQueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Atlantis AU, Im a slow and bad writer pls be patient with me, M/M, Not Beta Read, badly finished story, i hope the ending was at least a little satisfying, idk what this is, im sorry i cant write this story anymore, this story is over so i removed the old tags to deter possible future writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalopeQueen/pseuds/JackalopeQueen
Summary: Victor is a rich alpha paleontologist/Archeologist who want to find the lost omega city a fabled underground city contracted by omegas with unimaginable powers during the great hunting years. Victor employs a variety of specialist but the only omega in the expedition is a doctor and ancient omega history specialist Yuuri Katsuki.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri grimaced as he continued to talk on the phone with his family, the shaky connection made the conversation almost unbearable but the doctor was home sick and desperate to cure his loneliness, being around nothing but Alphas and betas for a week straight, in the desert no less made him nervous. And while the team was full of nothing but professional sometimes the lingering looks he got made him uncomfortable.

  
“Why don’t you use your magic powers to just find the city baby-bro?” his older sister jeered

  
Yuri sighed “come on Mari you know my powers don’t work like that, and everyone here is a professional they don’t believe in omega magic it’s all theory to them”

“ well your boss payed partially for this expedition so he must have believe in it at least a little I mean come on a omegan utopian society in the middle of the desert during the great hunting time, must be magic”  
“you would think that but most just think the city was a brothel town that was amicable towards it omega citizens nobody believes the legends”

  
“well you do!”

  
“They only brought me on because the past three expeditions have been fruitless and they finally figured out that they had never had an omega on the trip before so they may as well try again”  
“Yikes…wait who told you that?”

  
“Mr. Nikiforv’s very aggressive secretary Yura”

  
“That little shit who yelled at you during your first interview?”

  
“Yeah”

  
“look bro I may not be an omega but I have omega blood in me, and I got a good feeling about this you’re going to find that city and it’ll be the discovery of the century”

  
“Thanks Mari, I got to go its past midnight and we ride out early and this is the last town with a payphone, Say bye to mom and dad with me” He chocked up a little as he spoke  
“No prob, night baby bro”

  
The line went silent after that, yuuri hung the phone up slowly mentally preparing himself for the walk back to his tent.  
While he missed his home town the stars out night were truly beautiful. As the omega looked out into the desert he felt a strange but faint ringing in his body, it vaguely called to him something inside him, something that wanted to follow it out into the desert. Thankfully the group was heading out into yonder desert tomorrow morning.  
As Yuuri made his way back to his tent he noticed a figure backlight by the torch outside of his tent. It was none other than sponsor of the trip himself Victor Nikiforv. He seemed to be also staring at the stars as well. He turned to the doctor, blue eyes shining soft and hopeful. Yuuri would be lying if he said that he hadn’t felt attraction towards the alpha but if he had dared acted out on it he would be fired so quick his head would spin. No the doctor just preferred to keep to himself and only contribute when asked. He hated that he had to act like the stupid meek omega stereotype but this was not the environment to be rubbing people the wrong way.

  
“Hello Doctor Katsuki!” the Alpha greeted cheefully

  
“H-hello Mr. Nikiforov” yuuri stammered in response

  
“tsk tsk we’ve talked about this before Mr. Nikiforov is my father call me Victor like everybody else does”

  
“To be fair sir they’ve known you longer than me and it would be unprofessional of me to refer to you by first name”

  
Victor sighed as they danced the polite conversation tango for the third time that week, Yuuri knew the alpha wanted to be better acquainted with him but that was too dangerous, so he adamantly kept most of their interactions to a certain level of professionalism. Mostly to keep a certain blond secretary away from him.

  
“Yuuri what do you believe about the city and I don’t mean popular theories held by others what do you believe as a omega yourself”

  
Yuuri was blindsided by that question nobody had ever asked him that, he considered lying to the man but that seemed mean spirited besides yuuri couldn’t be fired for a belief.

  
“I believe the legends, I believe that the city was a utopia for omegas during a dark time in humanities history, I think it was a place or knowledge and magics lost to us just waiting to be found I don’t know what it is but something inside me believes that more than modern theory and facts anyway” Yuuri blushed as he finished his talk.

  
Victor stared at the omega with a slightly shocked expression before saying “Interesting” and walking away into the darkness leaving poor Yuuri confused and embarrassed for the rest of the night

  
*

  
The next morning the group drove off, a small research team comprised of the Sponsor Victor Nikiforov himself, his aggressive secretary Yura Plistesky, The Cook Christophe Giacometti, The photographer Phichit Chulant, and the interpreter and driver Dris Abdou and middle aged beta man. Apparently there used to be a doctor before Yuuri an alpha women by the name of Lila braobrovich but her wife was apparently giving birth soon and couldn’t make the trip this time, thus allowing Yuuri a spot on the expedition.  
The car ride was awful even those with a strong constitution would get car sick from the rough terrain of the environment. Thankfully Chris was an excellent cook and had prepared meals and snacks that filled the stomach and also didn’t come back up. The car had stopped as the sun had started to set.  
The adventurers minus Dris who had gone to bed early, were eating a light dinner in the main meeting tent as they discussed their plan for the coming weeks expeditions.

  
“All right boys this will be our last partially funded research expedition by the Northern united board of archelogy so we can’t think the same way that we have been for the last three trips. So, give me fresh new ideas that you may have about the city. Viktor gave a rousing speech as he unfolded the map on the fold out table.

  
“Viktor darling I’m going to be honest I’m fresh out of theories we stretched ourselves so thin on the last trip and still found nothing”

  
“I’m going to have to agree with Chris I have so many photos of this area and we’ve analyzed all of them numerous times even the local people don’t have any idea ”

 

The silver haired alpha scratched his chin for a few moments before making eyes with Yuuri, as soon as their eyes met the elders face exploded with joy as he obviously had an idea.  
“Yuuri!”

  
“Uh y-yes Mr. Nikiforov?”

  
“What do you think we should do”

  
Before Yuuri could answer Yura spoke up obviously just as surprised as Yuuri was.  
“Why the hell are you asking him, he’s not an archeologist, he knows shit”

  
“Well he is a omega maybe he has some sort of sixth sense about the city”

  
Everyone in the tent had similar exasperated and annoyed expression even Yuuri who technically did have a probable magical inclining about the cities whereabouts.  
“That’s sexist”

  
“Isn’t it sexist that we’ve been on this expedition three times and Yuuri is the first omega to come with us?”

  
“ah…”

  
Nobody said anything for a few seconds after that, slowly everyone turned to look at Yuuri.  
Yuuri debated as the other expedition members continued to gaze upon him, on one hand he could fully expose himself and his abilities to the others but that would make him vulnerable but on the other hand they did have knowledge of the area and surroundings that he didn’t, not like he was going to make a break for it in the desert anyway. It wasn’t like Yuuri didn’t want to get to the city far from it he knew there was knowledge in the city that could save the lives of omegas worldwide but at what cost. He pondered till he spoke up.

  
“Give me a moment while I go get some supplies”

  
Yuuri headed to his own private tent which was a few feet away from the center of the campsite. As he looked around his luggage and other packed items he spotted his portable medicine cabinet. A gift from his former herbology teacher before he departed on this expedition. He rubbed the finely polished hickory wood till he found the small indent in the side which opened to the secret compartment of the box. Reaching inside he pulled out a small poultice about the size of a marshmallow as well as a small metal tin and a lighter.  
He twirled the items in his hand as he headed back to the main tent, they felt as if they weighed a ton each. He was sure whatever happened tonight would change everything. Even if they didn’t find the city something had stirred in the doctor that would not go back to sleep.  
The alphas looked at Yuuri as he reentered the tent, Yura particularly eyed the omega with suspicion.

  
“So you going to do drugs now, your just a omega quack like I thought”

  
Yuuri planned on retorting but Victor shot the young alpha a leer which temporarily subdued the younger man.  
Yuuri held up the poultice as he layed out the rest of his supplies on the table. He handed it to Christophe motioning him to smell it.  
“hmm whats this oh it has a faint odor of mint and cumin and other things that I can’t put a name to but its all very faint”  
He passed it to the rest of the alphas till it ended up In Yuuri’s hand again. The doctor proceeded to light the tip of the poultice on fire as he set it in the metal tin. It slowly began to burn and smoke though it left no odor.

  
“Whoa are you trying to get us all high” Yura screeched

  
“No. And anyway if this works I should be the only one affected by the poultices scent” Yuuri held the tin closer to his nose as he explained the poultices effects.  
Allegedly from what his former master had told him the combination of drugs when inhaled would enhance an omegas supernatural abilities. Though he had been warned that there would be negative after affects if he used too much of his energy in conjunction with the incense.

  
At some point he had to stop explaining as his head started to hurt, the lights in the tent was too bright and he needed to get out now. The alphas called his name from the tent as he rushed outside. A burning light exploded behind his eyeballs and seemed to shoot out of them though they didn’t blind the omega, they were twice as bright as the lights in the tent. Yuuri hadn’t realized that he was screaming or that the alphas had followed him outside. All he felt was pain till a small gong went off inside his mind and slowly the light dimmed but the direction of the light remained. It stretched past the horizon deep into the desert almost like a guiding light. The gong faded and a sweet voice called to him. As blood dripped from his nose into the sand he spoke once before collapsing.

  
“That’s it that’s the way home I’m going home home home hom”

  
The men scooped up their comrade after he collapsed, there were many questions to be answered tomorrow but for now they had to make sure the young doctor was ok. But they didn’t forget which direction the beam of light had fired off in. They had a direction the city was closer than ever.


	2. Meeting the guards

The edge of consciousness is a interesting place but at some point it became a safe haven for Yurri’s anxiety ridden mind. He was a few layers underneath complete consciousness. The inky blackness of complete unconsciousness was now a calming green, the atmosphere surrounded him as he floated in the ether. He could hear voices vaguely coming from the waking world but there was another presence with him in the deep plane. It wasn’t malicious but this was the first time another creature had tried to communicate with Yuuri via this form.

The mind approached and as it got closer Yuuri found it resembled a large golden block with glowing sea foam designs etched onto its faces. Its mind reached out to Yuuri trying to communicate with him but in a non-threatening manner.

“Hello, are you perhaps an omega?”

 

“ ugh yes I am but who or what are you?”

 

“I am the city guardian, are you by chance coming to the city?”

 

“The Omega city! Its really real!”

 

“Yes of course, shall I prepare for your arrival”

 

“Ugh yes but how do I find the city?”

 

“Well you already have alerted us to your magical presence, well if this is your first time coming to the city I guess I will have to leave some markers for you to follow”

 

“what kind of markers?”

 

“you will know when you see them my lord, I will start to prepare for your arrival but you should wake up soon someone seems to be calling you back to the waking world”

 

Before Yuuri could continue to ask the cube anymore questions he was thrust back into the waking world. It was past dawn but still early morning so Yuuri was able to identify the man sitting next to his bedside as Phichit. The photographer seemed relieved as the doctor began to sit up.

                “Thank goodness your awake, we were getting worried for a while”

 

                “Sorry to be a bother I didn’t expect the poultice to have such a strong effect last night”

 

                “That certainly was something but truth be told it makes the trip all the more exciting, I’ll go tell the others that your awake”

 

Just before Yuuri was going to thank the other man as he got up to leave his stomach let out a huge grumble. His face turning a crimson red, and of course Viktor choose that very moment to walk into the tent.

                “I was going to ask how the doctor was doing but by the sounds of it he’s up and very hungry”

 

                “Well foods not my job so I’ll let Chris know to make something real quick before we head out” Phichit chided as he exited the tent leaving just Yuuri and Viktor.

 

“You gave us quite a scare last night, you ran outside like a man possessed and that light that shoot out of your eyes into the desert, what secrets are you hiding doctor?”

 

Yuuri didn’t answer the man in front of him he barely looked him in the eye.

“Well I guess we’ll find out in time, enjoy your breakfast doctor after your finished we’re packing up and driving out again.

 

*

 

Surprisingly the ride further into the desert wasn’t as rough as the prior day, Viktor sat in the front passenger side holding the map from last night as he guided Dris into the direction Yuuri had showed last night. The next row contained Yura and Chris who seemed to be arguing about this morning’s rice, bean and egg breakfast. And finally in the back seat just before the trunk of the car was Phichit and Yuuri.

The photographer seemed interested in Yuuri’s fields of study as a omega doctor and was asking him questions about his study prior to the expedition.

                “So you delivered any babies?”

 

Yuuri coughed at Phichit’s the question god how could he say this.

“Uhm no not yet my master was training me to but I’m kind of squeamish which is not a good thing when your trying to help with something like that”

 

                “Is it really that painful?” the Alpha in oblivious honesty

 

                “Well yeah your pushing tiny human out of a five inch hole, there’s a lot of stuff that can go wrong as well. My master once told me of women who was delivering that pushed at the wrong time and tore her vagina right to her anus”

Yuuri grimaced as he remembered being told that story. Phichit let out a small scream upon hearing the story, which caused the doctor to laugh.

                “what’s all the laughing back their about” Chris commented as he turned to the rear.

 

                “Yuuri was just telling me a about the joys of childbirth, not that any of us alphas will experience it”

 

                “Birth Smirth its just like taking a long shit, omegas need to shut up about it, try getting kicked in the balls and then you can talk to me about pain” The surly alpha interjected

 

                “Yura I know you’re a young alpha just out of school at the top of your class but you got to calm down with this kind of talk, i'm not even an activist and your pissing me off” Chris scolded the younger man.

 

                “If you have such a low opinion about this subject why are you even on this trip” Yuuri asked the young Alpha who was still pouting from the earlier chide.

 

“Why? cause this asshole” He pointed at Viktor in the front as he continued to rant “Told me that that if I graduated top of my classes that he would bring me into Archaeology field and make me a top historian, But this wild goose chase has gone on for so long that we’re literally laughing stocks in the community, So I’m going to find this damn city even if I have to kill Viktor in the process”

 

Yuuri was taken aback as he listened to the young man’s story. Yuuri was about to comment that an Omega Historian wouldn’t be given second chance no less a fourth if their expedition was a failure but he kept that thought to himself. The rest of the car was more lighthearted, that is till the sun started to set.

 

*

 

The car is stopped at some point so that the team could stretch their legs and Dris and Chris could check the state of the car. As the rest of the crew set up camp for the night their seemed to be a lingering silence the air.

 

“sooo why didn’t you argue with Yura more I imagine it’s an important topic to your uh field and life?”

 

Yuuri sighed as he finished setting up the last sleep tent. He ruffled his hair as he thought of a response.

 

“I guess when your young you have all the energy to debate and argue with others… but as you get older you just get tired. I’m tired of explaining why I deserve to be treated with respect and like a human being. You know?”

 

The silence returned tenfold Yuuri decided that if Phichit didn’t want to keep conversing then Yuuri wouldn’t keep the conversation alive when It was clearly dead. But Phichit finally spoke up a few moments later.

 

“No I never thought of it like that… Yuuri is it really like?… I never-”

 

Yuuri sighs after Phichit went quiet again he touched the Alphas shoulder in a comforting manner before he walked to the meeting tent to speak to Viktor.

Yuuri looked up at the stars feeling a variety of emotions. He was excited to see the lost city with his very own eyes and yet a sense of apprehension loomed over his thoughts. The omega began to walk towards the glow of the large tent when a light off into the desert waste caught his eye.

Like a coin sparkling in the sun a small golden light flashed in the distance. Yuuri stared at it till it began to move in a pattern like a flood light in a theater. Yuuri stared at the light’s dance until he was forcibly jarred from his focus by none other than Yura.

 

                “Hey!, I’ve been calling your name! What are you having another drug trip?”

 

                “Oh Sorry I was distracted what did you need”

 

                “Viktor’s asked me to get you, the Lazy bastard’s in the tent as usual”

 

Not wanting to have another awkward or intense interaction the man jogged over to the warm glow of the meeting tent. As he lifted the flap and stepped outside the conversation between the people inside the tent stopped. Yuuri would have felt awkward if he wasn’t so tired and no longer cared about anybody’s opinion at the moment. Luckily Viktor covered up the stale moment with his jubilant personality.  

                “Yuuuuuri Chis, Dris and I were discussing on plans for tomorrows drive and we were just wondering if we were still going the right way?”

 

“Oh yes actually as luck would have it I just saw another sign, it was making directions out towards the dunes that we were heading towards before stopping”

 

“Ooooh wonderful, Chris bring our supper to my tent I want to speak to our lovely doctor”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy B-day to my best boy!


	3. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the only omega in the group is tough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forewarning sorry for the cliffhanger I'll to update soon-ish. Also I didn't realize this until I got back to school but i write my fanfics the same way i write my comic scripts which is well interesting to say the least.

Before The good doctor could begin to reject the offer, Viktor was grabbing his wrist and leading him out of the larger tent towards his own personal tent.

Yuuri walked with Viktor in silence, which was odd as the alpha was a total chatty cathy. The silence stretched on until the pair made it inside Viktor’s tent. The alpha motioned for Yuuri to take a seat on the box next to his small fold out table.

The omega sat down but avoided the alphas eyes he knew that today was the day that he would finally have to give the crew some answers. Not that he had been lying to them but he admittedly had been hiding the truth.

“So Doctor Katsuki, let’s not beat around the bush… you seem to have preternatural abilities the question is how those abilities relate to this expedition”

And there it was the question that Yuuri knew his employer would ask. He licked his lips as he struggled to think of a simplified explanation of his circumstances.

“I come from a long line of Omegas with unusual abilities, my family was mostly known for its healing practices, a book of medical procedures used to be pasted down from generation to generation”

“used to be pasted down you say…”

“yes unfortunately during the great hunting period my family had to lie low and the book was lost to the ages, but Stories and easy remedies have survived through spoken word. But so much knowledge to help mankind to help omegas had been lost, and I want to get it back in some way”

Viktor was quiet as he processed what had just been told to him. His next statement rocked Yuuri to his core.

“So you are trying to find a remedy for your own illness I’m guessing, you trained as a doctor for years and you must know so much learning from a great master but there’s another reason isn’t there?”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped he knew the alpha was intelligent but he had obviously fallen for his façade Nikiforov had hit the nail right on the head.

Yuuri chuckled at the statement combing his hair back with his hand as he thought his words through.

“Hhhhhm I can’t believe I was that obvious can I, Well your right I have Omega irregular Hormonal syndrome or OIH. Since presenting my hormones have been chaotic I’m one of the most extreme cases in medical history. I originally found my master hoping he would have a cure for my condition while I didn’t find a cure I found a life passion but as a doctor myself”

“So when your master told you about the expedition opening you jumped at the chance to make the discovery of a lifetime”

“Can you blame me?, before you give me the details on why you’re on this expedition I have some thing to tell you. The omega community worldwide has been keeping an eye you’re your expeditions since the beginning. This isn’t just a myth to us it’s the door to unlimited possibilities”

The tent was silent as Yuuri’s words sank into the sand around them. Viktor tipped his head back and let out a series of small laughs.

“ah ha that’s quite a statement doctor well fairs fair I ought to tell you my story since you so generously opened up to me”

Yuuri nodded as he began to get himself comfortable.

“When my mother became pregnant with me it was a definite health risk, she was a small lithe woman and my sperm donor was physically large individual”

“Was your mother an omega?”

“No she was a Alpha but she was far too sickly to really have children of her own and in fact if it had not been for her omega midwife she would have died giving birth to me”

Yuuri racked his brain for midwives he knew in the northern area maybe his master knew this individual but he was taught in primarily eastern methods.

“While she survived the birth my mother never recovered from the ordeal her widwife becoming her personal doctor afterwards, While I was growing up Sifa was the one who told me stories about Omegas and their history”

Viktor let out a long sigh as he spoke his final piece.

“They were the first person I told when we went on our first expedition, now I search for the city in their memory”

Yuuri in a moment of shared vulnerability touched Viktor’s hand across the table.

“I’m sure she’d be proud of you know, you and your mother were her charges afterall”

Viktor’s eyes looked moist as Yuuri spoke he didn’t take Yuuri’s hand into his own but he didn’t pull it away either obviously emotional.

“This is the closest ive been to honoring her memory and I’d just like to say Doctor, Thank you. I really mean it not as your employer but as a human. I know the crew and myself haven’t been model citizens towards you these past few weeks but I want you to know I appreciate you Yuuri.

“…Thank You Viktor that means a lot”

Viktor sported a big smile on his face as he used his free had to dry his eyes.

“You finally called me by my first name”

“I guess I did”

*

The crew continued driving for 3 days before Yuuri received his final vision hinting at the entrance of the city.

“Oi quack we’re at a canyon where’s the damn city”

Yuuri turned to look at the snarky alpha as he stood near the edge of the canyon.  Over the course of the trip Yuuri had come to realize that the alphas could not see the lights that had been guiding them this past week. Yuuri had tried to show them to Viktor one night but had sadly disappointed the man when he confirmed that he was the only one that could perceive the lights.

“Ill tell everyone when the meeting tent is set up”

“pch you better”

As the doctor turned back he continued to stare at the canyon and the fireworks like display that the lights were creating.

“Its now or never”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do people write slave fics? like whats the appeal honestly?


	4. Half finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this is were it ends, but i won't leave you unfulfilled.

Every thing hurt from his head to his ankles, every part of Yuuri’s body radiated pain. He was on the ground and it was dark out. It took the doctor some time but he finally managed to lift his upper body up and lean it against a large rock.

“what happened? Where am i?

Yuuri looked around there were no lights around him indicating that he was far from the camp. The doctor tried to remember but he likely had a concussion from whatever had caused his injury. He kept himself awake but didn’t put to much pressure on himself.

His glasses were gone nowhere to be found around him, He tired to get up to look further but as he lifted himself up he realized that he had a bad bruise on his hip and that his right ankle was at best twisted and at worst broken.

As he inspected his lowers wounds some memories were coming back to him he remembered a message, a sacrifice and hands pushing him violently forward.

“did I fall down the canyon? No that’d be impossible the canyon is 80 meters at the shortest I’d be dead from that kind of fall”

As he looked around he couldn’t think ok any other reason as to why he was alone and injured, the temperature was dropping and Yuuri was shivering beyond his control. Coupled with his concussion and injuries Yuuri knew he was most likely going to die. There was no way he would be found by anyone possibly looking for him.

Yuuri laid his head down closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

_“oh you poor thing what happened!? Ugh you reek of alphas but no time for that I have to get you medical attention quick”_

Yuuri didn’t know who was speaking to him, with out his glasses and the dropping temperature things were getting harder and harder to focus on. Unexpectedly Yuuri found himself being picked up by a pair of strong arms.

He could only make out basic shapes but it seems like his savior was a man of similar height but was more muscular. Before Yuuri blacked out he recognized something very important about the man carrying him.

He was also an Omega.

*

When Yuuri woke surrounded by green, more precisely a warm green fluid. He could only move his eyes around but from what the doctor could tell he was in a tub like object bathed in probably magical solution. Parts of his body were touching the bottom of the tub which seemed to be covered in a moss like substance.

As Yuuri woke up more control of his neck and shoulders returned him, it seemed like the solution he was bathed in numbed his pain to an extent but the numbness wasn’t uncomfortable.

The sound of footprints interrupted yuuri’s train of thought. The omega tensed up as the sound drew closer.

_“ I see that you are awake my friend, tell me can you understand what I am saying?”_

“yes yes I do but can you tell me something”

“ _Before that lets get you out of the bathpool”_

His savior reach down into the seafoam solution and gently lifted smaller man out of the liquid. Yuuri was expecting to feel a chill after he remerged but the bath dried on his skin like lotion.  As the doctor was carried out of the room he got a better look at the man carrying him.

“my name is otabek”

Yuuri was startled out of his observation of the other omega  


	5. Prose ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So to everyone who was waiting for this story to update I’m sorry this story I pretty much dead. I started drafting up this story quite a while ago two years to be exact. But a lot has happed since I started writing this fanfic. To sum it up I’m not the same person I was when I started writing this story and the original ending I had for this story doesn’t feel like something I can write anymore. I started writing this fanfic as a form of escapism and this story doesn’t make me happy to write anymore. I know how it feels to be let hanging when an author abandons their work, it sucks but I have to let this one go. So as a consolation I will tell you dear readers both endings of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar errors.

So, after Otabek rescues Yuuri the two spend a lot of time together and it very hinted at that Otabek has feelings for Yuuri. Yuuri slowly recovers from his injuries (his legs are broken in multiples places and he has a mild concussion) Thankfully Otabek’s trusty mules transports Yuuri while his legs are immobile. While Yuuri is inside of the underground city he is blown away by its majesty. The city has beautiful architecture and is a marvel of civilization but its hauntingly empty. At some point Yuuri snaps out of it and asks if Otabek has seen his fellow expeditioners.

 Otabek tells Yuuri that Viktor and the others are being kept in the prison deeper underground.  Yuuri begs Otabek to let them go and the two begin to argue but Yuuri wins the argument and the pair head down to the prison. They are escorted by the magic construct that welcomed Yuuri to the city in chapter 2 and Yuuri is given a proper tour of the undercity and this history of the first omega refugees. **(The story of the first founders was going to be a mini side story to give more context and world building but a lot of the story contained sexual violence, murder, oppression etc. Which I don’t have the stomach to write anymore)** The prison is primarily empty save for the alphas who are ecstatic to see that Yuuri is alive, well all except yuri. Otabek says that he will not let the alphas out as he knows one of them is the reason for Yuuri’s injuries and thus doesn’t trust them. Yuuri doesn’t remember who pushed him or every what situation caused him to fall but he convinces Otabek to let Viktor and the others out of the jail cell. The agreement they reach is that Viktor and the others go but they are heavily monitored by the magic guards and have shock wristbands put on them.

          The story from here was about learning about the true untainted history of the city, Yuuri learning new magic spells and medicinal practices, and figuring out who pushed Yuuri. Before the culprit is found more people come to the city, a pair of three lovers. The omega of the relationship claims that he is prince of a country far to the south and that after losing a fight with his cousin for the throne him and his court were exiled. The prince says that he brought his people, but they are slowly and need assistance. The attempted murder mystery is dropped as the new residents make there home in the city, unsurprisingly most of them are omegas. Yuuri and otabek help the new residents adjust to life in a under ground magic city. Viktor, Phichit, Chris and yurio also aid in the effort and Viktor and Yuuri become closer romantically and contemplating dating.

 

After about six months yuuri’s injuries have miraculously healed and talk of communication with the outside world is broached. Through lazy writing wifi is somehow invented and Viktor gets back into contact with the archeology society, who assumed he was dead. Chris, Phichit and yurio go back to the Northern territories when the media circus calms down but Yuuri and Viktor decide to stay in the city and help it grow.

The story ends on a hopeful note that the city is considered a micronation and accepts omegas into its custody just like it did thousands of years ago. The micronation does face opposition considering it is mae up of 95% omegas but as the city grows and gains more political allies it looks hopeful for the future. The last chapter ends with Viktor and Yuuri’s bonding ceremony and the good news that Yuuri’s hormonal conditional has been cured after rigorous medical findings by scientist within the city, ie they might have children some day.

The end

The newer planned ending of the story ie not the nice one was it’s really a lot sadder.

Basically one the founders ghost visit Yuuri and tell him that the city is doomed to fall for all eternity no matter how many times omegas come to reside in it. The founders used dark magic to bring the city into existence and the price for the cities existence was the magical powers of the founders and the agreement that the city would not last forever that the cyle of suffering and oppression that fuel the first settlers was a necessary component to the construction of their utopia. Basically, the city is no more than a band aid of the massive wound that is a corrupt society and a morally bankrupt species.

The ghosts ask Yuuri If he too will give up his most prized passions for the city to exist fore the untold future. Yuuri forfeits his power and fertility to fuel the city in a dark soulsesque continuation of the cycle. Viktor and Yuuri don’t become romantically involved but they come close partners and try to protect the micronation from foreign powers who wish to destroy it for what stands for, which we all know it stands for omega rights. Flash forwards thousands of years into the future and the city is once again empty ready to welcome its new residents’ home.

See that was depressing isn’t the other ending happier. I don’t know if I’ll write fanfics after this maybe I will but no more chapter fics its one shots from here on out baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who started a new fic instead of finishing their wips? In all honesty i've had this story in my inventory for quite some time.


End file.
